<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slave Drabbles by arcee_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541425">Slave Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee'>arcee_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Rating: NC17, Slavery, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Geng | Hankyung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Shin Donghee | Shindong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you have back there HeeChul?” the man asked, motioning the cages covered with silk draperies behind the counters.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ShinDong! It’s been a long time!” the man called HeeChul stepped forward, “Have you decided to get a slave of your own?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know ... I’ve been thinking about it for a while but I haven’t found a good one yet”, the man called ShinDong replied, “I was thinking that if you got something good for me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course”, HeeChul’s smile widened, “And I got what you need!” He went to the back of the counter, to one of the cages and came out with a leash with the end attached to a collar on a young man’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The man was naked, his milky white body was well oiled and dusted with golden dust for show case. His face handsome and his expression was empty. His red hair made him looked like a rare delicacy. The only thing he wore was the plain leather collar around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>On the same time, inside the red head’s mind, a frightened soul was crying. He hated to be on his position. He was kidnapped from his home in a far away place, taken by some strangers and sold to his first master, he used to have a name, HyukJae, but they simply just call him the slave. They made him do all the unthinkable and he hated himself for being what he was.</p><p> </p><p>The man called ShinDong asked HeeChul to bring HyukJae to him and HeeChul displayed HyukJae like a piece of merchandise.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is 22 years old, he’s not a virgin, his previous master broke him but he was taught many things and he understands basic command, he was with his previous master for almost a year before his previous master got bored and sent him to me”, HeeChul explained.</p><p> </p><p>“How is his character?”</p><p> </p><p>“This one is the type that easily displays his fear, he doesn’t like pain, and you can expect him to cry with a little manhandling, but he is very docile, he won’t escape and he won’t do anything you tell him not to”, HeeChul answered.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so white”, ShinDong commented, inspecting HyukJae’s smooth skin, he traced HyukJae’s torso, expecting to find powder or a layer of make up covering scars or wounds but found that HyukJae’s skin clean, apart from the small amount of gold dust.</p><p> </p><p>“His old master used him well”, HeeChul said, “It took him three months to break this slave, but he didn’t leave any permanent damage”.</p><p> </p><p>The words hurt HyukJae as they brought back old memories of how his old master raped him, flogged him and all the punishments he had, most of them were unimaginable.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, inspect him”, HeeChul pushed HyukJae so HyukJae was standing closer to ShinDong, “He’s a perfect sex doll, I’d tie him on my bed so I can fuck him all the time, if only his old master didn’t sell him at such high price, so I have to sell him in order to get my money back!” HeeChul chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>ShinDong was feeling HyukJae’s skin, from his chest down to his well toned abs and to his sides. He touched HyukJae’s face, looking into his eyes and ran his thumb through HyukJae’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“How does he performs?” ShinDong asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you borrow this one for a night like a rental slave and return him tomorrow morning after you fuck him!” HeeChul replied, “You can’t test him!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me see what I’m getting”, ShinDong bargained, “You know I’ll keep coming back to you once I got my own slave! Where do you think I’d buy all the toys and outfit for my slave if it’s not from you?”</p><p> </p><p>HeeChul pretended a sigh, “Fine, go ahead”, he handed ShinDong a bottle of lube, “But no sex in my shop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry that is not my kink”, ShinDong grinned.</p><p> </p><p>He turned HyukJae around, his large hands parted HyukJae’s ass and HyukJae leaned against the counter for support.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to tell him what you’ll expect from him”, HeeChul reminded his client, “His old master was quite strict with him, so he’s a bit timid!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be loud”, ShinDong told HyukJae, “Show me how good you feel”. The slave nodded.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae was prepared for a rough treatment, he closed his eyes and prayed to whoever Deiti up there who would listen to him. He wasn’t even finished praying when he felt lubed fingers tracing circular patterns around his hole. The gentleness was new, it caught him off guard and he let out a small gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, a thick finger was pushed into him, HyukJae felt the digit probe into him, deeper, and deeper ... searching and ...</p><p> </p><p>“Aahn!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so tight!” ShinDong commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ve told you he was well taken care of”, HeeChul grinned.</p><p> </p><p>His old master would abuse his entrance and punish him even when he was not making any mistakes, HyukJae was not sure what kind of man this ShinDong was, but he teased the sensitive bundle of nerves inside HyukJae gently, bringing HyukJae ‘s member to arousal.</p><p> </p><p>ShinDong made HyukJae to squat at the counter, so he was exposed to ShinDong’s eyes. His fingers still inside HyukJae’s tight hole, taking the slave to a higher level of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Play with yourself”, ShinDong ordered, and HyukJae placed his hand around his organ, while his other hand was supporting himself on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>With his hand masturbating himself and fingers playing with his sensitive prostate, HyukJae gasped and moaned as he was getting closer to release.</p><p> </p><p>Purposely, ShinDong hit HyukJae’s special spot harder several times, HyukJae’s hands worked faster around his shaft and soon he came with a sensual moan.</p><p> </p><p>ShinDong seemed to be satisfied with the show, he washed his hands and called for HeeChul.</p><p> </p><p>“So ... how much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’re going to like this one”, HeeChul’s grin widened, “I’ll give him to you for 12.000”.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Are you trying to rob me?” ShinDong sounded genuinely shocked, “You offered me a virgin for 9.000 last week!”</p><p> </p><p>“A virgin takes months to break and weeks to train, with this one, you got yourself a ready stock, you don’t have to train him or break him, and he’s in a good condition, no marks, no scars, that’s a fair price my friend! You can ask around and see if the other vendors got the same quality with the same price!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take him for 12.000, I just got 10.000 with me today and that’s all I’m paying”.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae watched the two men arguing and bargaining. He never thought his life would be like this, sold like a piece of merchandise or an animal. He didn’t know how his life would change he was bought by the man called ShinDong, or if he stays at HeeChul’s shop. He just wished that he wouldn’t experience anything worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll get him for 10.500, I will leave you with 10.000 now and I’ll give you the rest when you deliver him to my house this afternoon”, finally the two came to an agreement.</p><p> </p><p>ShinDong gave HeeChul the money and the merchant counted the money, ShinDong approached HyukJae and told the slave, “You’re going to live with me starting this afternoon”. HyukJae said nothing, he kept his gaze down but ShinDong raised his chin, “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you well as long as you don’t break my rules.”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae blinked, it had been so long since the last time he was asked for his name. As a slave he was just a nameless body, a doll to play with and to fuck with.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my name is HyukJae ... sir”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“HyukJae ...”, ShinDong smiled, “I’ll see you in my home”.</p><p> </p><p>Was that supposed to be a good sign? HyukJae could not believe his ears.</p><p> </p><p>When ShinDong left, HyukJae found himself looking forward to the time when he would meet his new master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HyukJae! Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>A young man, wearing a french maid uniform, came to the dining table, “You call for me Master?” he asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Hyukkie, where’s my fork?” the master asked.</p><p> </p><p>“H-here it is master”, HyukJae gave the said eating utensil, “I-is there anything else you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, HanGeng pulled HyukJae closer, he lifted the short skirt and found HyukJae was wearing a boxer underneath, “What is this?” he sounded displeased.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh ... master ... I can explain ... I ... uh ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to wear any underwear?” HanGeng demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes Master but I ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you disobeying my order?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae gulped, he knew a punishment was waiting, but to make his master more angry was not a good choice, so he nodded, “Yes Master, I was disobeying your order.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what happens when you disobey my orders”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Master ... I will be punished ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now take off your clothes”, HanGeng ordered.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae instantly blushed at the order, they were in the dining room of HanGeng’s family mansion, people might come from every direction and the curtains were opened.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulping, HyukJae lowered his boxer, his hand reached to the back of the black dress and unzipped the dress. Soon the material pooled on his ankle, along with his boxer.</p><p> </p><p>HanGeng pulled HyukJae so he was placed on HanGeng’s lap, his pert ass facing the air. The white pair of globe was so tempting to be spanked and HanGeng didn’t spend much time thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” HyukJae whimpered as the first slap was delivered to his back side.</p><p> </p><p>One ... Two ... Three ... Six ... Twelve ... Twenty ...</p><p> </p><p>And finally HanGeng stopped at thirty slaps. Leaving HyukJae’s ass in nice shade of red and his eyes glazed in humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>HanGeng signalled HyukJae to get off his lap and HyukJae stood up next to HanGeng’s chair with wobbly feet.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you for the punishment Master”, he softly said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all of your punishment for today”, HanGeng told his slave, “You will eat this”, he gave HyukJae a raw carrot from one of the dishes served on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat this ...?” HyukJae was confused, accepting the vegetable.</p><p> </p><p>“Not with your mouth! Use your other mouth!” HanGeng motioned for HyukJae’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae blushed, they were in the open area of the dining room, one of the maids could just walk past them and sees HyukJae masturbating with the carrot. Or even worse, one of HanGeng’s siblings or his parents could walk by!</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for? You better start now.”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae positioned himself on the floor, spreading his legs and used his left hand to steady himself, he gave the carrot a few licks to make the vegetable slick enough so it would fit his opening, and then he slowly pushed the tip past his anal cavity.</p><p> </p><p>“Deeper, put the whole thing in”, HanGeng instructed, “Spread your legs more! I can’t see anything!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s cheeks were burning in shame, he pushed the carrot deeper, the cold vegetable felt alien to his hot tunnel. He pulled the makeshift toy out, before he pushed it back in.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t you dare coming before I’m done eating!” HanGeng ordered.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae used his hips to help him finding a better angle, he thrusted his hips sensually as his hand guided the carrot to his own opening. As the tip of the cold vegetable hit his prostate, HyukJae threw his head back and moaned.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was extremely delicious. HyukJae was dancing sensually as he toyed with the carrot. From where he was sitting, HanGeng could see how HyukJae’s body bent backwards, his hips thrusting up and down, his head was thrown back as he moaned softly, his erection was starting to stand proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Although he was tempted to take HyukJae right there, HanGeng ignored his lust and continued eating. Good things come to those who waits, right? He ate with deliberate slowness, savoring the taste of his meal with the sound of his slave’s moans serenading his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae tried hard to pend his orgasm, he slowed down as he felt his orgasm approaching, hoping that HanGeng would be finished by the time he came, but HanGeng saw he slowed down his movement and told him to pick the pace.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat started to form on HyukJae’s body, his organ was fully aroused by then, although he didn’t even touch the heated flesh. The carrot was hitting him on the right places, making him felt more hotter in every passing second. His belly tingled with the sensation and his balls tightened. He was getting closer ...</p><p> </p><p>Just a few seconds before HanGeng put the last piece of meat to his mouth, HyukJae came. His seed spilled all over his abs and moans were ripped from his lush lips. His legs became weak as the orgasm swept through his body and he fell to the cold floor.</p><p> </p><p>HanGeng wiped his mouth, looking at his slave with unexplainable gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You came so fast, slut”.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry master ...” HyukJae panted.</p><p> </p><p>“I got more punishment for you”, HanGeng smirked, wiping his mouth with the napkin, he orderd his slave, “Get up and come here”.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae obliged..</p><p> </p><p>HanGeng turned him around and rammed the used carrot to HyukJae’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep that in there”, he slapped HyukJae’s ass, “Go and prepare a bath for me”, when HyukJae lowered himself to take his clothes, HanGeng stopped him, “You don’t need that”.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but ...” HyukJae blushed again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your punishment”, HanGeng said, “Now go and fix a bath for me ... and one more thing ... don’t run on the halls!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s face was blushing deep red as he walked to HanGeng ‘s room on the third floor, limping a little with the vegetable still shoved into his rump.</p><p> </p><p>HanGeng smirked to himself as he watched HyukJae’s clumsy attempt to save the last straw of his dignity. This is going to be an interesting day ... His mind played all the perverted acts he could use on HyukJae, and the possibilites were endless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>